What Would You Do If I Told You No?
by hopedestiny56
Summary: Lilly does the unthinkable. She says no to Miley Warning Dark Fic, will get Darker as it goes along. Alternate universe. Liley. Don't like. Don't read. I don't own Hannah Montana, never will. No money is being made here. Thank you all for being so patient. I haven't abandoned this story. It's going to be rewritten in some spots; I am also going to be filling in some holes.
1. Date

What would you do if I told You No?

Liley fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I'm writing this for fun, I'm not making any money.

Warning: Dark Fic possibly might get darker as it goes along. : Don't like don't read.

Alternative universe.

It was a typical Friday night; Miley and Lilly were out on a date. They sat across from each other. Lilly was all smiles.

"Why do you always sit across from me?" Miley asked puzzled.

"So I can look into those beautiful blue-green eyes." Lilly replied coyly.

She ran her foot up and down Miley's leg and smiled. Miley smiled back.

They went to the movies; Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder and sighed.

The lights went down; Lilly ran her hand across Miley's kneecap. She kissed her a time or two on the cheek.

Miley couldn't wait for the movie to be over.

When it was over, they went to a familiar spot above the beach. Miley stopped the car.

She turned and put her arms around Lilly kissing her deeply on the mouth. Her tongue dancing with Lilly's. She started to reach under Lilly's top.

""NO Miley please." Lilly said pushing her away.

"What?" Miley asked shocked.

"I don't want to do this." Lilly told her.

Miley was angry and confused

"You've been begging for it all night."

"No, really I haven't

Miley was really angry at this point.

"So, you've been what, teasing me, is that it?"

"All I was doing was showing you some affection." Lilly explained. Then she said

"Please take me home."

Miley started the car, gave Lilly a dark look.

"I'll get you for this, you fucking tease." Miley hissed.

She dropped her off at her house, didn't kiss her good night. She just sped off.

Lilly lay in bed crying.

Miley was in her own bed, fuming. She laid there turning over the events in her head. The she decided she was going to punish her.

Oh, Lilly, wait and see what I've got planned for you, you're going to regret the night you told me no. Miley thought to herself.

Ok guys leaving it here. Please let me know what you think so far.


	2. let the punishment begin

Lilly spent a miserable Saturday. First of all Miley usually would call and they would hang out. Second, it was raining, no point in going to the beach. She signed into her "Aboutyou" account and noticed Miley was on.

She was getting ready to send her a private message, when she noticed, she had signed off. Lilly sighed. She went to Miley's list of friends.

Well she didn't delete me, maybe that's a good sign, and maybe she had to do something else. Lilly thought,

So she chatted with another friend. All the while, Miley kept signing on and off periodically.

Lilly emailed her and didn't get a reply, even though she knew she was online.

She called Miley on her cell, it went directly to voicemail.

"Come on Miley, pick up and talk to me. Please."

After hanging up, she looked out the window and watched the rainfall.

Miley was in her room, she saw Lilly's email, read it before deleting it. She had turned her cell phone off and didn't hear it ring when Lilly called. She knew Lilly would call, eventually if she kept signing off and on. She listened to her voicemail.

Lilly's pleading voice made Miley laugh.

Oh my little Lillian, beg for my attention. In the end we both know you're going to begging for a lot more than that. Miley thought to herself.

She went back to the social site under invisible, to check up on Lilly to see what she was doing.

Later that night, Miley called Lilly's cell, after putting in the code, which would hide her name on the caller id. She whispered obscenities into the phone. Then hang up after Lilly would yell "who is this?"

Monday morning came; Lilly carpooled to school with Miley.

"I had some strange phone calls Saturday night." Lilly said to start the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Miley replied only half listening.

"How come you kept signing off and on in "Aboutyou."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I had a busy weekend. It might have been Jackson too."

To Lilly this didn't sound right, Jackson had his own account and didn't bother with Miley's but she let it go.

"You didn't answer you're phone either." Lilly commented.

"I was in the recording studio, and had my phone off."

"You didn't answer my email either."

"Look, I had a very, very busy weekend! I didn't do a lot of things Lillian. Okay?"

Lilly fell silent, she bit her lip and looked out the window. Miley glanced her way and gave her an evil smirk.

Gym class

Lilly and Miley were getting dressed for P.E. Lilly was watching Miley strip down to her bra and panties. Miley looked at her, and then whispered in her ear.

"See anything you like, Lilly?"

Lilly was breathless and nodded.

Miley whispered in her ear again.

"Aww, that's too bad girlie. You can't have it."

She got dressed and went into the gym, leaving Lilly feeling empty. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind.

Is Miley trying to break up with me? Maybe I should have given her what she wanted.

Before class started she went up to Miley.

"Miley, would you like to hang out tonight?"

Miley looked at her then replied.

"Nope, sorry got plans tonight."

There was no more time to talk class was starting.

After school, Lilly went home and did her homework.

It was eleven o'clock and she decided to go online and read what everybody was doing. The she read Miley's status.

: Met a girl in gym today, lill ole pretty thang. I asked her out and she said yes. It was pure luck, I got into her pants the very same night!

She was, oh my lord, the best I've had so far! I might ask her out again. I can't wait to do her again and again. I'm getting horny just thinking about it.

Lilly couldn't read anymore, the tears blurred the words too much. She signed off.

She got into bed and cried her self to sleep,

Meanwhile, Miley watched Lilly sign off. She knew what she wrote wasn't true. She also made sure Lilly was the only one to see that post. Miley planned on getting up in the morning and deleting it. Till then she smiled to herself satisfied.

"Miley Stewart you should be ashamed of yourself torturing Lilly, she scolded herself

Then laughed and said out loud. "But it's been way too much fun!"

A/N - I'm going to leave it here. Let me know what you think.


	3. Lilly And Mikayla

A/N- Mikayla in this Chapter and a twist. Enjoy.

It had been two weeks. Lilly was getting tired and frustrated with Miley, She was staying home more.

She'd go on "Aboutyou" and catch up on everybody's status.

Then one night, she got a pleasant surprise, Mikayla sent her a friend request. Lilly accepted it. They started talking.

Miley signed on one night and saw this: "Lilly Truscott and Mikayla are now friends."

Miley sat there a good five minutes, to let it sink in, and then: "What the fuck!"

It took Miley awhile to cool down.

It's ok, maybe they're just friends because Lilly needs neighbors or something in a game.

Miley rationalized with herself.

Friday Night:

To Lilly's mom's shock and delight, Lilly was going out.

"I'm so glad you and Miley made up."

"Oh no mom I'm going out with another girl."

Her mom didn't say anymore.

Mikayla picked up Lilly, whistling appreciatively at Lilly's dress.

It had a plunging neckline, which she accessorized with a gold necklace.

Her hair was in a nice neat bun.

"Wow Lilly you look like a million bucks."

Lilly blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

They went to a pizza place.

"I've never been here before." Lilly commented.

"The food is great." Mikayla told her.

Their sodas and bread sticks came.

They started drinking and eating them.

Making small talk. Lilly couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

Little did they know, they were having a children's birthday party with live entertainment.

Lilly could hear the beginning beats of "Rock star"

She shrugged it off. Then a man came up on stage.

"Hey boys and girls! Get ready, here she comes: Hannah Montana!"

A/N leaving it here.


	4. Can I go home now?  Please!

Lilly almost choked on a breadstick.

Mikayla looked her way.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. It just went down the wrong way." Lilly said smiling.

All the while Lilly wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor.

Miley as Hannah was on stage, singing.

Lilly was certain, that, they had made eye contact.

Then assured herself it was the trick of the light.

They had finished their dinner and were leaving.

Miley watched them leave.

Her insides pumping red hot anger. All the while putting on a smile for the kids.

Right now, she was Hannah Montana. Any personal issues she had as Miley Stewart would have to wait

Lilly was scared. Mikayla looked at her funny.

"I'm surprised you didn't get her autograph Lilly. I thought you were one of her biggest fans."

"I was, I mean I am." Lilly fumbled.

"You don't look so hot. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Please Mikayla. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lill, there's always another time."

After arriving at Lilly's house

Mikayla walked Lilly to her front door, where they said goodnight.

Lilly went to her bathroom and threw up. After brushing her teeth, she got undressed and went to bed.

Making sure her light was off, In case Miley decided to go for a walk.

A/N: Leaving it here I know this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer I promise. Lots of good stuff in it


	5. The plot thickens

Miley left the pizza place, on the way home she thought to herself.

_Is this my fault, did I go too far?"_

_Going past Lilly's house she noticed there weren't any lights on. She decided she would call her the next day. Once in her room, she undressed, usually she would take a walk after a Hannah Montana show. Tonight she just stayed in her room._

_Lying in bed Lilly was thinking too._

_Maybe this is good for me. It would be a clean break and the start of something new._

_Miley went to Lilly's house the next day. Her mom answered the door. _

_"Sorry Miley, Lilly isn't home, she went out with this other girl, Michelle I think that's her name."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Truscott." Miley said her head hung._

_Miley knew that wasn't her name. That angry boiling feeling from the night before was starting to come back._

_She ran into Oliver._

_"Hey Oliver!" Miley smiled sweetly._

_"Oh hey Miley! He noticed the sickly sweet smile on her face. It made him feel uneasy. What, do you want?"_

_Miley's smile becoming even more sickly sweet "Tell Me where Lilly is.:"_

_Oliver swallowed hard "I don't know."_

_Miley put her arm around his shoulder. _

_"You're lying, and I think you know exactly where she is."_

_"I really don't""_

_Miley guided him away where no one could see them. _

_She ran her hand over his crotch._

_"Whatcha doing?" Oliver asked in a tight voice._

_Miley put her hand inside his pants and into his underwear._

_Oliver started to relax; she grabbed his balls and twisted them._

_"Tell me where she is!"_

_Oliver was almost falling to his knees._

_"They went up over the beach."_

_Miley let go gave his penis a hard slap._

_"See how easy that was." She said giving one last sickly sweet smile._

_She left Oliver grabbed his crotch and fell to his knees._

_She knew exactly where they were. _

When she got there, Mikayla had her arm around her.

"Aren't you glad this is your last year of high school?" Mikayla asked smiling

Miley ran to them, and attacked Mikayla.

"What are you doing?" Lilly screamed.

Miley had Mikayla on the ground and was kicking her.

"You little Bitch!" Miley hiss venomously

"Miley stop it!" Lilly screamed again

Miley stopped and looked at Lilly

"You're my girl." Miley informed her.

Lilly started crying. "No I'm not! I'm breaking up with you."

Miley stood there stunned. She kicked Mikayla again.

"This isn't over! I will get you back!" Were Miley's last words, before storming off down the beach.

"Yes it's over! Lilly yelled after her.

She went to Mikayla to help her up

Miley sat on the beach, hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

She pulled herself together and went home.

If she couldn't have Lilly nobody would. .

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

The rest of the weekend was quiet, she didn't bother with Lilly.

She plotted and planned what she was going to do next.

Going on "aboutyou" she had one less friend. Lilly's name was gone.

, Looking up her profile, she noticed the picture of her and Mikayla Smiling. Miley felt like they were taunting her..

She signed off and slammed the lid down on her laptop.

Monday Morning Miley went to pick Lilly up for school, only to find out she had already left.

She went to her first period class Lilly was off in a corner talking to a couple of girls.

Oliver came limping in, Miley mouthed "Oh c'mon!"

He went at sat at his desk. Lilly went and sat down.

The class was starting. Miley kicked Lilly's desk.

"Who brought you to school today.?"

Lilly looked at her a moment then said "Mikayla."

"Your house, is a little out of her way, don't cha think?"

There was no time to answer,

Miley then quietly said "This isn't over."

"I have planned a science project. On relationships." Mr. Crowley began.

"I have also assigned partners, for the next six weeks, you will observe your relationship with your partner."

Then Lilly closed her eyes, when she heard Mr. Crowley say.

"Miss Truscott you are with Miss Stewart.."

Miley chuckled behind her.

In her head Lilly screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. The Project Begins

A/ N Warning nonconsensual sex

It was the end of the school day. Miley walks up to Lilly.

"Do you want to start the assignment now? I can take you home."

Lilly breathed in Miley's vanilla scented perfume. The closeness of her body.

Lilly was almost over the edge, then she regained her composure.

"N- No I have a- a ride." Lilly stammered. She quickly left, before her knees buckled.

She got in Mikayla's car. MIkayla looked her way.

"You look rough."

"I've had a real shitty day." Lilly said looking out the window.

"Do you wanna hang out later, maybe talk about it?"

"Sure. As long as. I'm home by 10:30."

Mikayla smiled at her. "Ok."

They made a date, for six. That would give Lilly plenty of time to shower off the day.

Plus do her homework. Lilly's mom won't be home from work until later,

Lilly would be home, finishing up her time on the computer.

Mikayla picked her up at six as planned. They decided to try the pizza place again.

On the way there, Lilly poured out her day to Mikayla. They noticed a car following them.

The car turned off, Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

The pizza place was more enjoyable, than it was the other night

Mikayla and Lilly made small talk and laughed.

Afterwards they went for a drive. They parked. Mikayla brought out a bottle of beer.

She opened it and started drinking it. She offered some to Lilly.

"No Thank you."

Mikayla smiled at her. "Come on it'll help you to relax."

Lilly kept telling her no. Mikayla started making the same advances that Miley made.

"Stop it.!"

"Get out of my car." Mikayla said coldly.

Lilly was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my car." Mikayla repeated in the same cold tone.

Lilly got out. Mikayla started the car, before she took off said to her.

"This is probably why you and Miley broke up. You wouldn't put out."

Mikayla sped off. Lilly had no other option then to walk home.

As she was walking home, she noticed the same car that had followed them earlier.

It was Miley. Oh great Lilly thought to herself.

"Lilly why don't I give you a ride home."

"No thank you, I'd rather walk." Lilly said between clenched teeth.

"So You'd rather walk home and risk getting in trouble with your mom."

Lilly stood there a moment then got in the car.

Miley turned and kissed her violently.

"What the hell?" Lilly screamed.

"I think our class project is about to begin." Miley informed her with a twisted smile.

She pushed Lilly over ripping her underwear down; Lilly could feel the roughness of Miley jeans

Then something rubbery towards her groin, Miley was on top of her between her legs.

There was sharp pain. Miley was going in and out.

"She whispered in Lilly's ear.

"I knew I'd get what I wanted in the end."

Then she went faster, Lilly cried a little.

Then she surrendered to her. She kissed Miley on the lips.

Miley kissed her back twice as hard.

They both came. Miley pulled out. Got herself together, Lilly did the same.

On the way home they talked.

"Pick you up for school tomorrow?" Miley asked.

Lilly lowered her head in defeat. "Yes."

Miley smiled at her. "Good girl. She looked her way again.

"Aww you look so cute when you're whipped."

"I'm not whipped." Lilly said looking down at her hands.

"Oh yeah you're whipped."

Miley asked her if she could hang out with her until her mom got home.

Lilly told her she could.

When they walked through the front door, Lilly's mom was already home.

"Hello Lillian." Said her mom.

Miley smiled at Lilly

"Lilly why don't you take a seat between me and your mom."

After they settled down on the sofa

"What's going on?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, Lilly I talked to your mom earlier today and she agreed to meet with me later."

Her mom produced a piece of paper and had Lilly read it.

"Mom, no slavery was abolished a long time ago. Lilly cried.

"This is a different type." Her mom informed her.

Lilly's mom took the paper and signed it.

"Mom no please. Don't do this!" Lilly cried.

She handed the paper back to Miley.

"Lilly is all yours to do with as you wish."

Miley smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Truscott.

It was a real pleasure doing business with you".

She shook her mom's hand.

When Lilly's contract was presented to her Lilly gave a sigh of surrender and signed it.

Lilly walked Miley to the door.

"This project we're going to get an A on." Miley told. Her

Lilly looked down. And in a quiet voice said "Yes."

After she left Lilly's house she went driving around. And found Mikayla.

Mikayla was drunk, Miley walked up to her taking the strap on

That helped her get her girl back and rammed it down Mikayla's throat.

She moved it in and out Mikayla started choking

Miley did it harder and faster. Then pulled it out got back in her car and drove away.

Leaving Mikayla coughing and vomiting. Miley stopped the car and got out

Mikayla saw her take something from the back seat, when she noticed it was a baseball bat

All she could do was shake her head.

Miley brought the bat down, on Mikayla's car smashing the windows.

Miley smashed her headlights too. Turned and kicked her a couple times in the ribs.

She walked back to her car and drove away.


	7. Surpise!

A/N: Original Character.

The next morning Miley came over early.

Lilly's mom informed her she was getting dressed.

Miley went up to her room. Lilly could hear her boots and closed her eyes. Miley walked in.

"You're here early." Lilly said needlessly.

Miley stood there and looked at her before speaking.

"There's going to be some changes after graduation and I'm talkin' biggg changes.

"Such as the way you just addressed me."

Miley went to Lilly's closet. You're wearin' this. The outfit I saw you in when you first went out with that… WHORE!"

Lilly looked at it and shook her head "Nahh."

Miley walked up to her and grabbed her cheeks. Pressing them in forcing Lilly's lips to form an o shape. "I own you now. Know it. Accept it."

Lilly sighed and got dressed. She kissed her mother goodbye before going out the door.

On the way to school, Miley did most of the talking.

"You need to change the way you answer me. You need to start obeying me.

You need-"

"So far all I've heard is you, you, you." Lilly interjected

"You need to learn not to interrupt me while I am TALKING!" Miley yelled.

Lilly looked out the window, quietly. Her hands in her lap.

"I made a list of rules last night when I got home. You'll come over to my house and read through them. "You will get a copy of them." Miley continued.

"I can't come to your house today; I know I'll have a ton of homework from my other classes." Lilly told her

Miley looked at her a minute before replying "Not my problem."

They got to class, sitting there; Miley kicked the back of Lilly's chair.

Lilly turned around. "Will you not kick my chair please?"

Miley leaned in closer so no one else could hear.

"You're lucky it was the back of your chair and not your ass. That's one Lillian."

Miley said in a soft dangerous tone. Then leaned back a little and continued.

"Our last period is study hall, so we can leave early."

There was no more time to talk as class was starting.

During lunch period, Joanie was sitting with them. Lilly was telling a camping story.

"So here comes Miley running out of the woods her arms flailing." Lilly is laughing and waving her arms to demonstrate. Joanie laughs with her. Miley is sitting there her face beat red from anger. The first bell rings.

Joanie leaves.

"I hope you enjoyed that, cuz that's 2. Miley stood up. Take my tray, Bitch."

Lilly swallowed hard she stood and took care of the trays. Miley was waiting for her.

As they walked to their next class Miley whispered to her.

If you ever, EVER humiliate me again it'll be the last time."

"Aww but it was funny." Lilly tried reasoning with her.

Miley didn't say another word. This was their last period. Lilly started getting nervous.

Just before second the second bell, another girl Lilly had her eye on during her and Miley's breakup walked in.

Lilly couldn't remember her name. The girl took a seat next to Lilly. Smiled and winked at her.

Lilly looked her way and shook her head. All the while Miley watched this, one brow raised.

Lilly felt Miley's boot kicking the back of her chair. She turned around.

Miley Looked up and mouthed "Problem?"

Lilly turned and faced the front.

Mr. Durham, the teacher was talking; but Lilly wasn't listening.

Soon the bell rang. Everybody stood up the girl approached Lilly.

Miley was steering her towards the door.

They went to their lockers, Miley turned to her.

"Who was that girl?" She asked with tightness in her voice.

"I don't remember. Miley gave her a look of disbelief. I swear I don't."

They walked out of the school got into Miley's car and took off.

Lilly sat there like she did that morning with her hands in her lap.

Usually she'd fool around with the radio, but her gut instinct told her not to.

Once at the house they went to Miley's room and went into the Hannah closet.

Miley went to the closet that contained all her belts.

She brought out the belt with the heart shaped buckle. She motioned her over to a small sofa

"Pull your pants down and lay flat on your stomach." Miley instructed.

Lilly stood there gaping.

Miley walked up to her. "I believe I gave you an order."

Lilly quickly did what was asked of her.

""I'm giving you 5 swats. Then we are going to go over some of the rules. You will count out the swats."

Miley brought the belt down.

"One."

She brought it down again.

"One- I mean two."

"No take backs Lilly." Miley informed her.

The belt came down again.

"Two."

Again The belt found its mark. By this time Lilly was in tears.

"Three."

Each strike was harder than the last

Another strike.

"Four."

The fifth was the hardest, by this time Lilly was crying.

"Five."

"Now you're going to get some for the cafeteria incident."

"Miley, no you said five and you gave me five."

Miley looked down into Lilly's tear filled blue eyes.

"I lied." She whispered

Lilly got four more.

Then without warning Miley brought it down even harder.

"Who was that girl today?"

"I can't remember."

"You're lying. What was her name?"

"No I'm not lying."

The belt struck her eight times.

Then she stopped. She got lotion and started rubbing Lilly's bottom.

"It doesn't matter little girl, it's not like I'm gonna let you talk to her." Miley cooed.

The lotion stung. But Lilly welcomed the coolness.

An angry purple welt was starting to rise.

Lilly got to pull her pants up.

They left the Hannah closet.

Miley handed her a piece of paper.

"I will now read off the rules."

"One you will address me as Ma'am or Mistress."

"Two you will come to my house every day after school."

"Three you will ask for my permission before speaking. Otherwise, you will only speak when spoken to."

"Four punishment: the number of spankings you get will depend on how severe the infraction was, today was just a sample."

"Five you will not back talk to me."

"I demand respect from you Lillian. I should have given you more when I told you were lying about that girl"

"I have the right to change or add any rules as I see fit and without warning."

"That's not fair." Lilly interjected.

"I decide what is fair. You have no say what so ever. Those are the rules so far

Did you have any question?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Well?"

Lilly cleared her throat. "Why do I have to come here after school every day?"

Miley stood and thought about it then explained it

"So we can discuss what transpired during the day. Training. Discipline. Go over what areas have improved and the areas that need improving. Plus to correct whatever infractions that happened during the school day. Tonight I want you to write an essay on what serving me means to you. It can be as long or as short as you want. Spelling and grammar does count and when the proofing is done, email it to me. One last thing if ever at any time you fail to understand my teachings with my permission please ask me to explain further. I will not tolerate misunderstanding in any shape or form."

"Yes Mistress."

Miley smiled. "Good girl." Remember to please me, you must serve me well."

She kissed Lilly then. Wiped the remaining tears away.

Lilly sat there to let it all sink in. Miley told her she was going to spend the weekend with her. Lilly didn't dare protest.

Then they did their homework. Miley walked her home.

"Ask your mom to excuse you from P.E."

"Yes Mistress."

Miley smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned in and kissed her deeply on the mouth before leaving.

When Miley came home she found out that she had Hannah stuff to do.

She would be absent from school the next day.

She gets on her cell.

"Hey Brandi, can we meet somewhere in say fifteen minutes?

Awesome!"

Miley went to the pier to meet her. It was the girl who, sat at the desk next to Lilly during their last class. Brandi had a collar and leash on Mikayla. Miley hugged Brandi.

"Thanks Brandi for being my spy all those weeks.

Brandi smiled. "Thank you for telling me where Mikayla was the other night."

"Sorry about the car, Miley looked at Mikayla who was kneeling beside Brandi.

And you, you little bitch where do you get off sneakin' out at night and taking your Mistress' car?"

Mikayla cleared her throat "I just wanted to see what it felt like, to be like you two."

"Who's you two?" Miley pressed.

"You and my Mistress."

Brandi whispered to Miley. "Oh she found out all right."

"The reason why I wanted to meet with you is because; I need you to spy on Lilly again tomorrow."

Brandi shrugged. "No problem, I actually do have that class."

"I got other pressing stuff to do. How much will I owe you?"

Brandi waved her hand. "Keep it; you're going to need it at the end of the summer."

Miley smiled and rubbed her chin. "Lilly's got a big surprise coming to her by the end of the summer, or by the time we graduate. So what is your name going to be tomorrow?"

"I'll just use my real name. The last time I pretended to pick up Lilly, I called myself Misty but, it was garbled due to the class bell being so loud."

So it was agreed on. Brandi and Mikayla left. Miley went home.

Later Miley got Lilly's essay. She laughed to herself.

"Oh Lilly you are going to be praying for mercy when I get done with you.

I feel sooo sorry for you already…. Not!"

Miley found it hard to stop laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm going to be working on a more intense version probably too intense for this site. I will let you know where it will be posted. It will be more in depth. There will be some changes to it. Have no fear Miley will be her darkest ever. I love dark and twisted Miley.


End file.
